Home4Mobius
by XxDarkAngelKnightxX
Summary: Over the Summer, Sonic, Silver, Shadow, Knuckles, and others have to keep a chat website for students in control for an extra credit assignment. Shadow is the head moderator and gives no mercy when keeping the rules in check. Along the way, he might fall for a certain Rose... Under the username of RosePetal. Maybe after breaking her heart a few times.


"Starting today, over Summer vacation, you'll have an extra credit assignment." The whole class groaned.

"Keep your thoughts to yourself." The teacher snapped. The students straightened in their seats.

"This should be easy for you guys that love technology." That caught everyone's attention. Rouge the bat looked ahead as her ears perked up. Tails looked interested. He already knew he would ace the assignment.

"As a social project assigned by the school board, you will go on this website called Home4Mobius.

"The motive is to get the students closer together and eliminate social tension. You will anonymously communicate and bond with your peers. You can choose to reveal your identity or not.

"You will create an account over your own Wi-Fi and choose your own username. It may not be anything inappropriate. You will go on there everyday and chat for at least 5 minutes." Someone in the back raised their hand.

"Yes, Johnny?"

"W..What if.. We don't have WiFi?" The class snickered as the rabbit flushed.

"Well.. Johnny.. You go to the public library. Or go to a friend's house."

"I'm choosing ten moderators." As Sonic's hand slowly went up, the teacher immediately added,

"A moderator is one who moditors the chat and can ban people who break the rules." His hand rested back on his desk.

"They will have a crown in front of their name. Those ten will be-

"Shadow the hedgehog, Sonic the hedgehog," Shadow's eyes widened as Sonic smiled pleasantly,

"Knuckles the echidna, Scourge the hedgehog, Elias Acorn, Bark the polar bear, Blaze the cat, Cosmo the seedrian, Miles Prower, and Silver the hedgehog." Scourge had a quizzical look on his face as Silver looked honored.

"But why me?"

"This is a boost on your extra credit so you'll pass on your own conscience." Scourge looked away distractedly.

"Yes, schools worldwide will participate in this project. But there is a site for each certain area. Moderators, or mods for short- will be demodded if they break the rules." Shadow raised his hand.

"Yes, Shadow?"

"Can we have subs to take our places as moderators when we are absent?"

"Absolutely." Sonic grimaced.

"Sub sounds too.. Teachery."

"Teachery?" Tails repeated as Sonic ignored him.

"How about semi?"

"Yeah, semi sounds cooler." Scourge agreed.

"Alright. Now you may do whatever you want-" The class had mischievous looks in their eyes until the teacher spoke up again.

"While still remaining inside the school guidelines."

"Aw.."

...

"Well, I'm failing this assignment." Sonic said nonchalantly as he walked down the steps of the highschool. Everyone caught up with their friends and did crazy stunts celebrating the start of Summer. Shadow looked at him in amusement.

"Why?" Sonic put his hands up and shrugged.

"Ain't got no Wi-Fi."

"I don't have WiFi." Shadow corrected.

"Shut up." Sonic responded as the other rolled his eyes. They argued a lot, but loved each other like brothers. They walked with Knuckles the echidna and Silver the hedgehog.

"What's wrong with the library?"

"... Not my type of place." Sonic said awkwardly.

"What did you do?"

"Hey.. That's my business." He said while pointing at Shadow's face. The dark hedgehog rolled his eyes once again.

"Fine. Come to my house." He said as they all walked to Knuckles' car.

...

Amy walked into her room and set her backpack on the floor. She sat at her desk and opened her laptop. She turned it on and let it boot up. Rouge sat in a bean bag chair as Cream layed across the bed.

"Amy, what is the WiFi password?" Cream asked. Amy opened her mouth to speak until Rouge interrupted.

"Done. Connected." Amy glared at Rouge.

"Let Rouge put it in since she already hacked my WiFi." Rouge grasped Cream's tablet as Amy rolled her eyes and got back on her computer. She typed her password and clicked Internet Explorer.

"Ok, thanks Amy!" Cream said as she left to go across the street. Rouge closed her laptop.

"See you later, Ames."

"Bye Rouge." Amy waved and turned around in her seat as Rouge closed the door after herself.

"What should my username be?" Amy thought before putting it in. RosePetals.

"Shadow, I think we've already established that I'm Sonic." 'Blueboy' said. He had a small gold pixelated crown next to his name. His name color was blue and his words appeared black.

Shadow stared blankly at the screen and typed.

"Just making sure. Know it all." Sonic put a smiley face that appeared as a pedo looking grin.

"Is it just me, or does that look like a rape face?" RedGuardian asked.

"Knuckles?" Sonic said.

"That's my name." The echidna replied, sitting on his living room floor, cross legged.

"Lol, now we just wait for everyone else." TelekineticTimeTraveler said.

"Hey, is it true random noobs can make accounts on here? ^^' " Sonic said, a nervous aura behind his text.

"Sadly. And Scourge or Jet could easily troll us." UltimateLifeForm explained. Knuckles laid his head on his keyboard in agony.

"dggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." He lifted his head, tiredly watching the chat once again.

"Um.. Call me stupid for asking, but... How do you ban and unban?" Shadow facepalmed. Was Sonic not paying attention in class?

"/ban (username here), (number of days)." Shadow wrote out.

"Blueboy has been banned." Knuckles had sent. Sonic's jaw dropped.

"WHAT THE FLIP!?" He shouted out loud. Sonia gave him a weird look from across the livingroom. Manic was busy making a snack in the kitchen, his earphones in.

"Knuckles, unban." Silver pleaded. Sonic looked at the bottom of the screen.

You are currently banned for 69 more days.

"What?," Knuckles typed innocently, "I was demonstrating." Shadow rolled his eyes.

"Blueboy has been unbanned." Sonic furiously got back on.

"RedGuardian has been banned." Knuckles grinded his teeth as Silver sighed.

"Oh boy."

"RedGuardian has been unbanned." Shadow stared at his phone in frustration.

"THE NEXT PERSON TO BAN SOMEONE ELSE WILL BE PERMA BANNED." Knuckles paused in his movements, before backspacing.

"I'm guessing that means permanent ban.." Silver informed.

"Knuckles started it! And what's up with him and 69?" Sonic whined.

"Been around Rouge too much..." Silver messaged slyly.

"-_- I've spent more minutes than I needed to here. Goodbye."

"Bye Knuckles." Everyone said as Knuckles exited by banning himself. Shadow unbanned, as Knuckles' username didn't reappear.

"Anyways... /ban (username here), 0 to unban. /warn (text here) to warn." He finished.

"Brb." Sonic stood and walked to the bathroom.

"Are we the only mods on?" Silver questioned.

"Sadly.. Yes." Shadow said, rubbing his head painfully.

"Heyo! \^o^/" LoveMeNot said.

"Mina?" Sonic asked as he sat back down with a water bottle. He smiled goofily.

"'Sup? ;O"

"Hey, Mina. It's Sonic." He informed. Mina's eyes lit up.

"Hey Sonic. 333 :)" He laughed. Mina was like his best girl bud.

"Mina 333 c:" Shadow rolled his eyes.

"Warning: -No online dating, Sonic and Mina. Noobs. _-" He smirked.

"Shut up, bitch. ._.t" Sonic sent. His eyes widened as his words showed up censored.

"Warning: -Sonic, no swearing-." He had no words to say for once..

"... D:"

"Fluff you, Shadow. :b" Mina sent. She started to brush her hair as he smiled a bit.

"Hey, can you test something for me, Mina?" He asked curiously.

"Like what?" Mina said, replying with a free hand. He looked down at the user list as Drums appeared.

"Never mind.. Manic?"

"Yea?"

"It's Shadow. Test something for me."

"Uhh.."

"I want to see how many swears are censored and what not. I know Hell, damn, and ass are allowed for some weird reason. Beyotch is censored."

"Okay," Manic shrugged. He thought. He began listing out rude words.

"***."

"Drums, please do not swear or anything like that. {warning}." He gaped as MetalSonic warned him. MetalSonic was an automatic bot that banned for obvious cases of swearing on the site. It was Sonic's idea.

"What word was that?" Shadow asked in confusion.

"P.u.s.s.y..." Manic bypassed.

"Hm.." Shadow noted.

"Fanny."

"Drums, please do not swear or anything like that. {banned}" MetalSonic said.

"WHAT THE HELL, I GOT BANNED!" Manic shouted at his brother. Sonic rubbed his ear.

"Alright, I hear you." He murmured.

"Drums has been unbanned."

"HOW THE HELL IS FANNY A SWEAR!?"

"Drums, please do not swear or anything like that. {warning}."

"F you, cunt." He replied to the automatic bot.

"... Cunt is not a swear, but fanny is... Was the school board on drugs when they created this site?" Shadow asked. Silver tilted his head.

"Shadow, why didn't you get a warning?" Shadow paused.

"Maybe because I'm a mod." Sonic tested it out.

"He's right."

"Wow.." Silver commented, before standing up. He got off his porch swing and started to walk down the street after getting a water bottle.

"MetalFag is a twat. -_-" Manic sighed, a bit frustrated. He logged out and continued to listen to his iPod. Sonic saw RosePetals pop up.

"Rose.. Is there someone in our class named that?" He asked. He scratched his head as he tried to remember.

"I think so.." Shadow said unsurely.

"Hi." Amy said. She grimaced at her name color. She clicked the 'My Profile' box and typed in pink. She got an ugly hot pink.

"Um.. How do I get a light pink color?"

"The color codes are retarded on here. You have to type in random numbers and letters." Shadow informed.

"I typed in 'coffee' to get this sky blue. :P " Sonic said.

"I just typed in silver." Silver said nonchalantly. His name was a silver-gray color. Amy randomly put in many codes, got green, blue, greys, and purples. She sighed.

"Whatever."

"Try Boyardee." Amy put it in an got a lovely purple.

"I asked for pink, but this is fine, too." She responded.

"It's pink enough. :(" He argued.

"Okay, okay. o.o" She replied.

"Sonic. XD" Silver said.

"Is it just me or does that angry face look like an Asi- Never mind." Shadow drifted off.

"Lool." Sonic said, "Bbl. Going to the store."

"Bye Sonic." Shadow, Silver, and Mina said.

"Later, buds. Bye Mina 333"

"Warning: -Sonic, don't be a fag.-" Shadow intruded.

"Warning: -Shadow, go suck a ***."

"Sonic?" Amy asked in confusion.

"Yeah?" He answered.

"Sonic is Blueboy." Shadow explained.

"Oh.." Amy said. Sonic logged out as he put his laptop on the counter.

"Well, I'm going to do my nails. Bye babies. ;O 333" Mina said.

"Later Mina." Shadow said coolly.

"Bye Mina." Silver said. TheKing appeared.

"Yo."

"That has to be Scourge." Shadow noted.

" -and-Gloom, I presume."

"Oh, look. Scourge is a poet." He mocked smugly.

"Haha." Silver put. Amy started to snack on a pack of gummy bears as she watched them. She barely knew any of these people- Maybe because they were above her grade level or stayed in their own groups.

"UltimateLifeform has been banned". Shadow growled before realizing Scourge tricked him. It was a false ban. There was not period at the end. He had just typed the sentence out.

"Prick."

";) You know you love me." He teased.

"Whatever."

"Rose has been quiet for awhile.." Silver typed. Everyone waited for Amy to say something.

"What?" She asked in confusion.

"Nothing." Silver said.

"She seems suspicious. _" Shadow said bluntly.

":| I might have to use the ban hammer soon." Scourge added.

"What did I do?" Amy asked in outrage.

"I'm leaving to Skype with Blaze." Silver said. He logged out after everyone said Bye.

"Everyone's dropping like flies." Shadow said.

"Except Rose." Scourge added.

"CAN YOU STOP THAT?" Amy said.

"I think we're pissing her off.. Anyway, bye."

"See ya, Scourge."

"._./ Shadow. -gone-"

"*sigh*" Shadow sent.

".-."

"I'm going to leave soon. Let me know if anyone breaks any rules, ok? - Rose" Amy was caught off guard.

"Um.. Sure?"

"Add me on FB. My name is Shadow the hedgehog." Amy was shocked.

"Wow... You watch a chat for 30 minutes." She murmured to herself.

"Okay. o.o"

"~Gone~" She blinked and blushed a big. She opened another tab and went to search him.


End file.
